1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart phone with a lens, and more particularly to a mobile phone having a contractible lens and capable of performing logic processing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
As science and technology advance, mobile phones have brought us tremendous convenience, not only providing the functions of transmitting information and making calls anytime, but also providing a convenient way of carrying the phones anywhere. Thus, mobile phones have become a necessary communication tool of our life. As the electronic technology advances, more and more functions of the mobile phone are introduced. A smart phone including an installed processor to provide a high computational capability becomes a mainstream product of the market. In general, the smart phone is equipped with a lens for capturing images or taking pictures.
However, present existing smart phones usually come with a relatively weak photographic function, and the fidelity and quality of the captured images are not as good as those of the images captured by a general lens. Thus, a design of installing a lens to a smart phone was introduced. Since the components installed in the smart phone will occupy a certain volume and the lens is bigger than a general lens, and therefore it is not easy to integrate the lens into a mobile phone of a light, thin, short and compact design. As a result, the space for installing other components must be reduced. For example, most speaker modules are designed with an elliptical shape to fit a smaller space available for its installation, but these speaker modules have a lower sound quality. Obviously, sacrificing the sound quality and function for the installation of the lens in such design is inappropriate for actual practices. Based on this reason, the inventor of the present invention designed a smart phone with a lens, in hope of overcoming the shortcomings of the prior art and improving the application of the smart phone.